


MI6发言。

by pdddyxl



Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Warning：恋痛，各种不科学，不要带脑子看。设定沃克没有死，被白寡妇救了！没有CP，单纯舔舔可爱的沃克！毁容的沃克真绝色…好想拼命地夸他漂亮啊！呜呜呜有伤疤反而让他更美了啊啊啊！好想吧唧亲他一大口！





	MI6发言。

疼痛迫使我醒来，冷空气灌入我的肺里，失焦的视线逐渐恢复，我第一眼看到的是一个精致漂亮的女人，也许太精致漂亮了，她的美给人一种冰冷而又残忍的压迫感。不过也只是普通的美貌罢了，我见过白寡妇，我也知道她的样子，了解她的心狠手辣，我现在在意的是站在她身后的男人。高挑、挺拔而又美丽，结实的肌肉和轮廓分明的侧脸让他看起来就像是出自菲狄亚斯的古希腊雕塑。

我认识他，又似乎不认识，过量的药物让我感到胃部一阵恶心，以至于我竟一下子有些想不起来了。直到他走过来，贴近我的时候我才猛然想起了他的名字——他是奥古斯特·沃克。他毁容了，半边脸被严重烧伤，原本的伤口凝结成了凹凸不平的丑陋伤疤，或许见过的男人太多了，我会忘记他原来那张漂亮的脸蛋，但是我永远都忘不了他这双海蓝色的眼睛，波涛粼粼，像是自海底深处望向海面透过的光的颜色。

他显然是个自尊心极高的男人，会有意无意的躲避他人望向自己伤处的视线，那真是可爱极了。他脱掉了西装放在椅子上，卷起了袖口，很显然是不想在之后的拷问中弄脏自己的衬衫。恐怕我要让他失望了，因为我什么都不会说，不然我曾经接受的那么多训练算什么。

他走向我，皮鞋敲击地面发出令人欲罢不能的声音，他握住椅子的把手，突如其来的贴近我，似乎是想要用他现在的长相唬住我。但是，我不得不说，天啊，他美极了，甚至比白寡妇都美多了，他的美貌让我觉得可能这次审讯我都不会感到无聊了。我愣愣的看着他的容貌，情不自禁的这么想着，这样扭曲的外貌真的漂亮极了，或许我不会记得原来的他，可是我一定会记住现在的他，记住他现在的样子。他贴近我，威慑我，可我只闻到他身上有好闻的香气，是古龙水的气味，我已经有些兴奋了。

他的第一拳打了下来，并没有用多少力道，只是牙齿划破了我的口腔。我把口中的血沫侧头向旁边吐掉，心中却觉得他这样的审讯太温柔了，这让我忍不住扬起了嘴角，我调侃着是不是他就只有这点本事，拳头软的像游乐园的棉花糖，他便毫不犹豫地又给了我一拳。

靠，这拳爽多了！

我忍不住大声称赞着，感觉自己一下子被揍得一阵耳鸣，视野一阵模糊，鼻腔中的血液瞬间便不受控制的流了下来，我甚至怀疑我的鼻梁是否被一下子打断了。我喘息着，他当然没有停下，几拳之后他狠狠地捏住了我的下巴，是的，我布满了血液的下巴。我的瞳孔为此而有些兴奋的收缩着，而他显然没有察觉到我的欢愉，而是恶狠狠地盯着我，质问我文件的下落。

我故意对他装傻，伸出舌尖来舔舐他粗糙的、布满枪茧和伤痕的手掌，笑着看着他。他显然是被惹怒了，用力拽着我的头发，迫使我暴露出脖颈，整个人向后仰去，几拳打在我的腹部。基督耶稣上帝啊我爽的快要晕过去，他粗糙的指尖狠狠地掐住了我的喉咙，我窒息着，脑中却因此而兴奋不已。

糟了、糟了、糟了，疼痛、血腥、还有奥古斯特·沃克身上令人着迷的气味儿。我觉得我硬了，我快要舒服的承受不住这一切了，这是简直就是以命相搏的天堂，临近死亡的快感、令人迷恋的疼痛和令人着迷的美人。我被他掐到几乎翻白眼，就在因为窒息而晕倒的边沿。我故意求饶，呻吟着说对不起我的确有话要说，因为我不想这么令人迷恋的乐趣这么快就都没了。为此他将信将疑的放开了我，但是依旧同我贴的很近，没有离开我，我还是可以闻到他身上的气味儿。他的味道变了，他身上干净的古龙水味儿和我的血腥味儿混杂在了一起，在他松开我的时候，我可能射精了，可能没有，是的一切发生的太快了，哟太过兴奋，眼前一阵光晕，已经判断不出这样疼痛到极致以至于衍生出来的快感源自哪里了。

如果你有话要说，那就快说，我们都不必浪费时间。

他贴近我这么说着，甚至于我们太过贴近，我都可以感到他灼热的吐息。我的瞳孔兴奋的收缩着，血液顺着我的鼻腔和嘴边流了下来，弄脏了我的整个衣领，我还真是糟糕，真得狼狈。

我有话要说，我这么说着，故意停顿了一下，你真美，尤其你的伤疤，太美了，我可以吻你吗。

他像是被我的话吓到了似的，大猫似的不可置信的瞪圆了双眼，几乎是本能的狠狠揍了我腹部一拳。操，真他妈的疼！我想他一定是用尽了全力，我觉得疼痛，却又觉得舒适，却又感到幸福。

奥古斯特·沃克，你知道，我不可能给你文件，也不可能给你任何信息的。你也不能杀了我，因为我是你们唯一的线索，哈哈，你们真的山穷水尽了不是吗。我知道问不出什么你的下场会是怎样的，亲爱的，我爱你，要么我就给你些别的东西作为交换吧——

我这么说着，故意张开嘴让他看我舌尖上的胶囊。

——我的性命。

Fin

胶囊是固定在牙齿里的定位器，把他带走了！


End file.
